


Jake Stone and the Blameless Thief

by lea_hazel



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Episode: s02e01 And the Drowned Book, Friendship, Gen, Jake Stone Speaks Nine Languages (and Reads Thirteen More), Male-Female Friendship, Mentors, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a six month separation, Colonel Baird finds that her librarians aren't working together as smoothly as they used to. She's determined to get to the bottom of the problem, no matter how many magical mysteries get in the way. (Not actually case fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake Stone and the Blameless Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



Getting back on their feet after the separation wasn't easy. In retrospect, Eve should have seen the problem coming and been prepared to face it head-on. She hadn't, though, and there was no point in regretting that now. Flynn was distracted by Prospero and Moriarty and Jenkins was hopeless at this sort of thing. You'd think after a thousand years' practice he would have picked up some skills somewhere, but no such luck.

"I am not a relationship counselor, Colonel," he said crisply when she first brought the matter up. "I'm afraid this crisis, if indeed it is one, will be up to you to resolve."

"Fine," said Eve, and meant it. "Dial up--" she glanced down at her notepad-- "Seattle, if you would be so kind."

"That I can do," said Jenkins, setting down his coffee cup.

The obvious choice was to start with the toughest nut to crack. So to speak. Jake wasn't really the blabby type, which Eve had to admit she appreciated. Under present circumstances, though, it was less than ideal. If she could get Stone talking, she would feel a lot better about her chances with the other two.

The door opened on a dim, shabby corridor. Eve had just enough time to ignore the glimpse of skittering movement at the corner of her eye before she refocused her attention on the sound of nearby shouting. A door slammed open just ahead of her and produced a scrawny teenager in an oversized hoodie who immediately bolted past her. Stone followed close on his heels and caught up to him in three huge steps, grabbing him by his scruffy collar.

"Baird!" Jake called out. "Great! Just in time! Could you--"

Eve didn't need asking twice. Between the two of them they managed to subdue the sweating, wriggling mess of a boy. He made one more half-hearted attempt to escape, babbling too fast for her to quite make out what language he was speaking. Jake fired back at him in a sharp, angular staccato and the boy deflated sulkily.

"Thanks," he said.

"Any time," she replied, and she could feel her pitch rising, which meant she was ruffled, which meant she wasn't in control of the situation, which she hated. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Colonel," said Stone, hoisting the boy by his shirt-collar, "meet Samir. Samir should be in school right now so that he can go to college and make his parents proud. Instead, he's been lurking around crack-dens and stealing from drug-dealers."

"I didn't _know_ they were--" the kid piped up, but Stone cut him off.

"Suddenly you speak English, huh?" he said, and shook him once to punctuate.

The boy sneered. "Of _course_ I know English, you ass," he said, "it's the age of the internet!"

"Huh," said Eve. "The library sent you after crack dealers?" She shook her head. "Never mind that, now. Have you got a moment? We need to talk."

Jake nodded. "Help me drop this package off at his parents' first?"

"Sure," said Eve with a half-shrug.

[](http://imgur.com/YM8v5qM)

Click to embiggen.


End file.
